


Drabble Age

by EmberLeo



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberLeo/pseuds/EmberLeo
Summary: This will hopefully become a collection of drabbles, ficlets, and such. I will edit the tags accordingly. Aside from them all being Dragon Age fandom of some kind, I make no promises as to rating, warnings, setting, or context at the collection level.I will try to remember to include appropriate warnings on a chapter-by-chapter basis.-E-





	Drabble Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hawke and the Arishok walk into a pub"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Liara of the Fen'Harem for the prompt!

The Arishok walked into the tavern and looked around, arms crossed. In the far corner, with solid walls to her back and a clear view of the bar and multiple exits, a petite human woman with short black hair lounged in well-made leather armor. He nodded silently to his guards, who immediately took up places adjacent to each exit of the room, while he strode purposefully to the human woman's table.

"You are Hawke?" he demanded in a quiet, firm voice.

"And you're the new Arishok," she nodded in return. "I've never seen a Qunari without horns."

"It is rare." He took the seat against the adjacent wall, so he could watch her and the room, both.

She took her feet down, and shifted to match his posture. "The Nightingale assured me you're not trying to kill me. What is this about?"

He folded his hands on the table, to show his lack of violent intent. "I seek your cousin."

Hawke tilted her head. "Which one?"

"The one who is Basalit-an. I called her Kadan when I was called Sten. Those sent to guard her reported her disappearance. You are also Basalit-an. I would send you to find her."

She raised her eyebrows. "Why not send your own people?"

"If she has evaded them, she does not appreciate their purpose. I do not wish to threaten her, nor do I wish to place my people in harm's way if she interprets their presence incorrectly."

"You run an entire network of spies."

"I do not. I run the Beresaad. The Ariqun runs the Ben-Hassrath, and does not agree to my purpose in this. Thus I seek others who may share my purpose."

She tilted her head. "What about the Nightingale?"

He nodded. "She sent me to you for this purpose. She assures me your sibling is also a Grey Warden, and may be able to assist you, as may the Dwarven businessman who pays many spies."

Hawke leaned back against the wall, tapping her head against the wood gently several times, before speaking. "Right. Well, do you have any leads for us to start with?"

The Arishok did not move. "We lost her trail in the desert to the West."

"Fuck. I hate deserts."

"Then you accept the purpose?" He dismissed the surge of hope that threatened to speed his heart. Hope was not useful.

She smirked. "Are you going to pay me?"

"You will be compensated for your efforts accordingly when you return." He reached into a pouch and placed a small bag of coins in front of her. "A travel stipend. Do not waste it."

She lifted the bag, weighing it with amusement. She didn't really need the money, she just wanted to know what it was worth to him. Besides, it was family - and a good excuse to rope in Bethany. "Sure, I'm in. It might be nice to actually meet Solona."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally the first time I've written a coherent ficlet under 500 words. Hell, it's the first under 1,000 words. Maybe the first under 5,000! I'm really rather pleased with myself!
> 
> Not sure I can pull it off consistently, though...
> 
> If you want a drabble about something, Dragon Age prompts (or general prompts I can use in Dragon Age contexts) are welcome here, though I can't promise to make good use of all of them. :D
> 
> -E-


End file.
